Barney Books GMTV Stories and Videos
List of Barney & friends on GMTV #'"Caring Means Sharing"' #'"Down On Barney's Farm"' #'"What's That Shadow?"' #'"Happy Birthday, Barney!"' #'"Alphabet Soup!"' #'"Our Earth, Our Home"' #'"A World Of Music"' #'"Doctor Barney Is Here!"' #'"Oh, What A Day!"' #'"Home Sweet Homes"' #'"The Exercise Circus!"' #'"My Favorite Things"' #'"An Adventure in Make Believe"' #'"The Alphabet Zoo"' #'"Having Tens of Fun!"' #'"A Very Special Delivery!"' #'"Shawn & The Beanstalk"' #'"If The Shoe Fits...' #'"Room For Everyone"' #'"I Can Be A Firefighter!"' #'"Shopping For A Surprise!"' #'"Any Way You Slice It"' #'"Twice Is Nice!"' #'"On The Move"' #'"Books Are Fun!"' #'"Trading Places"' #'"Safety First!"' #'"Circle of Friends"' #'"The One And Only You"' #'"Barney's Band"' #'"Try It, You'll Like It!"' #'"Colors All Around"' #'"Howdy, Friends!"' #'"Seven Days A Week"' #'"Hidden Treasures"' #'"A Royal Welcome"' #'"Sweet As Honey"' #'"First Things First!"' #'"Aunt Rachel Is Here!"' #'"It's A Rainy Day!"' #'"Easy Does It!' #'"What's In A Name?"' #'"A Very Special Mouse"' #'"A Package Of Friendship"' #'"Stick With Imagination!"' #'"Itty Bitty Bugs"' #'"Grandparents Are Grand"' #'"Snack Time!"' #'"A Sunny, Snowy Day"' #'"You've Got To Have Art"' #'"Five Kinds Of Fun!"' #'"Count Me In!"' #'"Who's Who At The Zoo?"' #'"Birthday Olé"' #'"Excellent Exercise!"' #'"Brushing Up On Teeth"' #'"A "Little" Mother Goose"' #'"Good Job!"' #'"It's Home To Me"' #'"How Does Your Garden Grow?"' #'"You Can Do It!"' #'"Here Comes The Firetruck!"' #'"Ready, Set, Go!"' #'"You Are Special"' #'"A Fountain of Fun"' #'"On Again, Off Again"' #'"Sharing Is Caring!"' #'"Here Kitty, Kitty!"' #'"Once Upon A Fairy Tale"' #'"It's Hot! It's Cold!"' #'"A Perfectly Purple Day"' #'"Day and Night"' #'"Play Piano With Me!"' #'"A Picture of Friendship"' #'"A-Counting We Will Go!"' #'"A Little Big Day"' #'"A World of Friends"' #'"Who's Your Neighbor?"' #'"Squares, Squares Everywhere"' #'"Let's Go For A Ride!"' Bonus Episode twenty-minuteshttps://customtimewarnercablekids.fandom.com/wiki/Barney_GMTV?action=edit&section=1 #"Sing and Learn" Barney makes his appearance #Barney makes his appearance on GMTV on April 6, 1994 #Barney Goes to London #Barney meets David Benson Phillips Barney Books on GMTV #Meet Barney & Baby Bop (1993) #Barney & Baby Bop Let's Have Fun (1993) #Barney & Baby Bop Reading Is Fun (1993) #Barney & Baby Bop When I Grow Up (1993) #Barney & Baby Bop Rainy Day (1993) #Barney & Baby Bop Playtime (1993) #Barney Goes Back to Kindergarden School (1993) #Baby Bop What Can We Do (1993) #Happy Birthday Baby Bop (1993 Version) #Meet BJ (1994) #Barney & Baby Bop Safety First (1994) #Barney & Baby Bop I See an X Ray Fish (1994) #Barney & Baby Bop Lets Make Music (1994) #Lets Go (1994) #Picnics in the Park (1995) #All Around the Neighborhood (1995) #At the Zoo (1995) #Barney Lets Play Games (1996) #Happy Birthday BJ (1996) #Barney Christmas Celebration (Christmas special) #Barney I Love Animals (1997) #Barney I Love Nursary Rhymes (1997) #Barney Lets Discover (1997) #Barney Lets Pretend (1997) #Baby Bop Saves the Day (1997) #Baby Bop On the Move (1997) #BJ To the Rescue (1997) #BJ Map Adventure (1997) #Good Night Baby Bop (1997) #Baby Bop Chilly Day (1997) #Baby Bop Farm Rescue (1997) #Baby Bop and the Winter Games (1997) #Baby Bop In Woonderland (1997) #Baby Bop Camping Trip (1997) #Baby Bop A Day at the Beach (1997) #Barney Big Week (1997) #Barney Lets Exploler (1997) #Baby Bop My Yellow Blankey (1997) #Baby Bop Picnic (1997) #Barney Goes Underwater (1997) #Barney Goes to The North Pole (1997) #Barney's Three Happy Dinosaurs (1997) #Barney and The Magic Carpet (1997) #Barney I See an X-Ray Fish (1997) #Barney Makes Bubble Bath (1997) #Barney Make-Believe Hospital (1997) #Barney Sunny Days (1997) #Barney Super-Dee-Duper Animal Friends #Barney Fun on the Farm #Barney Great Adventure #Barney Fun with Friends #Barney Parade and Carnival Fun #Barney Lets Go on an Adventure #BJ Bugs and Insect (1998) #Just Like BJ (1998) #Barney's Happy Mothers Day (1998) (Mother's Day Special) #Barney Little Star (1998) #Barney Nursery Rhymes (1998) #Baby Bop Helps Out (1998) #BJ Busy Day (1998) #Barney Funny Day (1998) #Baby Bop Playtime (1998) #BJ Big Sleepover (1998) #BJ This Is Great (1998) (Shorter Version This Is Great (1997) Play-a-Sound) #Baby Bop Uh-Oh (1998) (Shorter Version Uh-Oh (1997) Play-a-Sound) #Barney's Lights Camera Action (1998) #Barney Super Dee Duper (1999) (Shorter Version Super Dee Duper (1997) Play-a-Sound) #Barney's Clean-Up Day (1999) #Barney In The Forest (1999) #Barney Cares His Bag Time (1999) #BJ Countries Around The World (1999) #Barney Gets a Broken Leg (1999) #Baby Bop Pictures (1999) #Barney Let's Make Music (1999) #Barney At the Circus (1999) #Barney's Picnic Time (1999) #Barney On Safari (1999) #Barney Lets Go Diving (1999) #Barney Let's Put on a Puppet Show (1999) #Barney Birthday Celebration (1999) #Barney Lets Go Skating (1999) #Barney Cash Manager (1999) #Barney Inside Out (1999) #Barney Big White Clouds (1999) #Barney Big and Little (1999) #Barney Gets Stuck (1999) #Barney Learning Fun (1999) #Barney Little Star (1999) #Barney I'm Back (1999) #Barney It's Hot (1999) #Barney Goes Hiking (1999) #Barney's Rainbow of Colors (1999) #Barney's Howdy Partners (1999) #Barney Rainy Day Outdoors (1999) #Barney's Yummy Foods (1999) #Barney Favorite Things (1999) #Baby Bop Imagine That (1999) #BJ Puppy Love (1999) #Barney Starry Christmas (1999) (Christmas Special) #Baby Bop Book of Manners (1999) #BJ Goes to the Potty (1999) #Barney Show Me Your Smile (1999) #Baby Bop What Will I Be (1999) #BJ Valentine Adventure (1999) (Valentine's Day Special) #Where Is Baby Bop (1999) #Barney A Surprise Party (1999) (Thanksgiving special) #BJ Big Sister (1999) #Barney Three Happy Dinosours (1999) #Barney A Merry Christmas (1999) (Christmas special) #Barney Getting Ready for ABC Fun (1999) #Barney Getting Ready for 123 Fun (1999) #Barney Animal Friends (1999) #Barney Outdoor Adventure (1999) #Barney Forest Friends (1999) #Barney Colors of Spring (1999) #Barney Visit the Zoo (1999) #Barney Neighborhood Friends (1999) #Barney Christmas Fun (1999) (Christmas special) #Barney Fun with Rhymes (1999) #Barney Halloween Fun (1999) #Barney Time for Counting (1999) #Barney Favorite Songs (1999) #Barney Halloween Fun (1999) (Halloween special) #Barney Run Jump Skip and Sing (1999) #Barney Springtime Fun (1999) #Barney Four Seasons (1999) #Barney Alphabet Fun with Mother Goose (1999) #Barney Egg-Citting Easter (1999) (Easter special) #Barney Painting Fun (1999) #Barney Going Places (1999) #Barney Toe Tapping Fun (1999) #Barney Let's Hold Him (1999) #Barney's Play with Rabbits (1999) #Barney What Can We Go (1999) #Barney for Baby's Bedtime Stories (2000) #Barney All Year Long (2000) #Barney Its Halloween (2000) (Halloween special) #Barney Happy Holidays (2000) (Christmas special) #Barney First Picture Words (2000) #Barney Playtime (2000) #Barney BJ & The Rockets (2000) #Barney Whats Cooking (2000) #Barney Halloween Time (2000) (Halloween special) #Barney Christmas Time (2000) (Christmas special) #Barney Happy Easter (2001) (Easter special) #Barney Colorful Easter Eggs (2001) (Easter special) #Barney Paint and Play (2001) #Barney Goes on a Nature Hiking (2001) #Barney Let's Color (2001) #Barney Easter Time (2001) (Easter special) #Barney Back to the Farm (2001) #Barney Make-Believe Forest (2001) #Barney Let's Pretend (2001) #Barney I Love Animals (2001) #Barney UP UP and Away (2001) #Barney Fun in the Sun (2001) #Barney Blast Off (2001) #Barney Sharing is Caring (2001) #Barney Hide-and-Seek (2001) #Barney I Love Shapes (2001) #Barney Picnic Parties (2001) #Barney ABC & 123's (2001) #Barney Fabulous Fall (2001) #Barney Mother Goose (2001) #Barney Festival Fun (2001) #Barney Goes Fishing (2001) #Barney Fairy Tale Friends (2001) #Playtime with Barney (2001) #Looking Around with Barney (2001) #Detective Barney (2001) #Baby Bop Car Wash (2001) #BJ's Sad Day (2001) #Barney's Sandcastle Fun (2001) #Baby Bop Sweet Dreams (2001) #Barney Protect Our Earth (2001) #Barney A Sunny Summer Day (2001) #Barney Oops What a Big Mistake (2001) #Baby Bop Favorite Rooms (2001) #Barney Having Fun at School Today (2001) #Barney A Stormy Day (2001) #Barney Loves Ice Cream (2001) #Barney What Will I Be (2001) #Barney Look at Me (2001) #Let's Color with Barney (2001) #Barney Colorful Day (2001) #Barney Rhyme Time Skills (2001) #Barney's Farm Animals (2001) #Barney's Play Pretend (2001)